Independence: Sequel
by Awesome Bird
Summary: Malaysia decided to visit England. But couldn't make herself to get to the topic. OC fem-Malaysia


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own my OC, Malaysia. This is a sequel to Independence since someone had kindly asked for it ^_^

It is rainy, Malaysia thought. During the end of the year, near November and December it is always rainy. It is the norm, she thought when she looked at the single people, couples, families, students and all her precious citizens walk home with an unbrella in hand.

They are used to it. She is used to it.

It is almost...like a period of mourning for her. After her Independence, after she finally cut her ties from England. His sobs, his expression, and his oh-so-broken yet beautiful smile tormented her through nightmares each and every night after her National Day.

She felt...apolegetic, and alone. She felt so damn alone despite that Vietnam, Philippines, Singapore, Myanmar, Cambodia and everyone else, even Indonesia would be with her, trying their best to comfort her when she is sad, so sad,

But what about England...? Papa...? He had no one to comfort him, he is tortured by his dear...dear colonies' faces every waking hour, feeling so lost yet stood strong. They are countries, yet they were just like humans. They have memories, and most have accepted it all but some could not. Malaysia, deep in her heart, a small part of it regretted severing her ties to England and England, most of his colonies disliked him, hated him even.

He is alone, but Malaysia isn't.

And Malaysia felt that...it was quite unfair. _Who am I kiddiing, semua lah unfair. Unfair...Bapa pun ialah human, dia kan die, macam human. Manusia. Tetapi leh, kita negara lah. Kita tak boleh mati, ia, kita sahaja boleh hidup sambil negara kita mati, atau _He is alone, but Malaysia isn't.

And Malaysia felt that...it was quite unfair. _Who am I kiddiing, semua lah unfair. Unfair...Bapa pun ialah human, dia kan die, macam human. Manusia. Tetapi leh, kita negara lah. Kita tak boleh mati, ia, kita sahaja boleh hidup sambil negara kita mati, atau like Russia like to say, "Become one" And that, tidak akan happen in a long long time.._Malaysia snorted.

'Ah...might as well..." She thought, dragging her luggage behind her as she walked up the flight. '_Maybe I can spend it dengan Papa...'_

Meanwhile in England, England is chugging down bottles after bottles, throwing in down onto the floor with a satisfying crash. He would clean it up tomorrow, but right now he is not in the mood. He stared at the burning fireplace in his dim study room, from his desk. It is extremely cold outside, so he is very...very thankful for the heat. Yet at the same time it reminded him about Malaysia, the fire in her eyes, burning so bright.

Malaysia's independence, had hurt less unlike America's, when everything was about war and who came out victorious. But no, Malaysia is modern, she settled it peacefully. Black on white, clear without a drop of red.

England snorted, laughing slightly. Maybe he is indeed old fashioned, his mind is still trapped in the past, where everything was much different. So different. No more use for the well polished sword nor the bow resting peacefully in his storage. No more use for spears or daggers, guns or even the damned shield.

Now it all depended on a piece of paper, and ink. As simple as that.

Briefly, he wondered how are things going in Malaysia. He knew that America was as obnoxious and crazy as always, France is being quiet and everything is quite peaceful. He had heard from the news, something about GST causing an uproar, or something of the sorts. But he is sure that Malaysia would not take it quietly, she will lash out for one, arguing but back down as there is pretty much nothing she can do about it.

He looked towards the door, when he heard someone ringing the doorbell. "Coming!" He yelled, getting up from his chair with a grunt and walked towards the door. Imagine his surprise when he saw a grim-looking Malaysia in his doorway, dripping wet. Everything, even the unbrella she is holding seem to droop slightly.

He chuckled, and quickly pulled her in. A fairy, Lindse is already levitating a towel for him. What a kind and considerate fae, he smiled towards the fairy. He took the towel from her and quickly dried Malaysia with it,

"What happened, for you to suddenly visiting me?" He smiled, trying to hold back on doting on her.

"...I...was just, aa...wondering if you are sad..." She muttered, talking in proper English for once. England huffed, half amused and half nostalgic. She had usually played in the rain and came home dripping on his doorway and carpets too. He smiled, remembering all those happy and somewhat comical moments when he would tease her about it and she would throw back a snarky reply.

"I am not," he smiled, and stopped drying her hair, putting away the towel. "But you are, the rain and the alcohol..." She muttered.

England froze, his mind whriling over the speed limit to come up with something to distract her, "So...what is it about the, Goods and Service Tax?" He asked lightly.

With that, she immediately broke into an angry rant. But by the look in her eyes, she didn't actually want to talk about the past either. England smiled, just like before.

Translation:  Who am I kidding, everything is unfair. Unfair...even Father (referring to Tunku Abdul Rahman) is a human, he can die, like a human. Human. But, we are countries. We cant die, we can only live until our country die, or like Russia like to say, "Become one" And that isn't happening in a long...long time. (Malaysia English to English, usually its not that bad but stereotype ma *shrugs*)


End file.
